


Debutante

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	Debutante

Ysana wanted her day to be perfect. Perfect dress, perfect party. Perfect escort.

Her mother had suggested dozens of more suitable candidates, but she wasn't dissuaded from her first choice. She'd tossed her head and stamped her foot until she got her way. Her father hadn't argued – it was a struggle he knew he was doomed to lose.

When she entered the ballroom on Halden's arm, she glowed. Everyone assumed she was excited to turn fifteen, and of course she was. But she was also remembering what he'd whispered to her moments before, about later, on the veranda, for real.


End file.
